London Calling
by scrummybunny
Summary: When Buffy and Dawn move to 11 Grimmauld Place, they have some interesting neighbors.
1. Meet and Greet

Title: London Calling  
  
Author: scrummybunny  
  
Rated: PG   
  
Pairing: none   
  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Mutant Enemy, Joss, and everyone else who isn't me.  Same with HP, I'm not J.K. Rowling.   
  
Notes: My first HP/Buffy crossover.  Yay.

  
Summary: When Buffy and Dawn move to 11 Grimmauld Place, they have some interesting neighbors.

~-~

"Dawn, take out the trash."

"Buffy, I took it out last week.  It is _so _your turn."

"Well, I did the dishes.  And the laundry."

"You did _your_ laundry, you dork."

"Fine...I'm the mature one, I'll take it.  You have to make dinner though."

"You know what?  That's ok with me, because you're not that good of a cook anyway!"

Buffy sighed.  After leaving the sinkhole formerly known as Sunnydale, Buffy and the others decided to re-form the Watcher's Council.  The W.C. 2.0, the Scoobies called it with affection.  This Watcher's Council would be much better than the other.  Buffy was sure of it.

Now was not the time for musing, though.  She had to take out the trash to the little alley beside their house.

The trash wasn't hard to carry, of course.  After all, _hello, slayer strength.  She dangled it from one hand as she practically skipped down the alley._

  
The houses on Grimmauld Place were rather strange.  Buffy and Dawn lived in number 11, and then it completely skipped number twelve and went right to thirteen.

There seemed to be a small space between numbers eleven and thirteen on the street.  Not enough to really notice, though.

Buffy still swore that she could hear a man shouting to his screaming mother to shut up.

Very Psycho-ish.  Considering that there wasn't even supposed to be a house there.

Giving one last suspicious glance to that general direction, she dropped the bag into the trash can, when she noticed a small, white piece of paper lying on the ground.

She picked it up, reading the words.

_The headquarters of the Order of the __Phoenix__ may be found at number twelve, __Grimmauld__ Place_, ___London__._

Very interesting.  So there _was_ a number twelve then?  And what is this "Order of the Phoenix"?  Sounded an awful lot like a cult.

Buffy pocked the paper, turned around to go back in, and gasped.

There was a wall there that decidedly _wasn't number thirteen's._

Putting on a resolve face, Buffy decided that she would investigate.

-~-

Buffy rang the doorbell and stood patiently.

She then heard a horrible voice screaming.

"CHILDREN OF FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS, STAINS OF DISHONOR..."

"Will you bloody well SHUT UP, you hag!"

Whoa.  Even more psycho than she previously thought.

The door opened and a voice said, "Tonks, how many times do I have to remind you to _not_ ring the damn door..." He stopped talking once he looked at her.

"Hi," Buffy chirped, "I'm your neighbor, Buffy Summers.  I didn't notice that there was a number twelve.  I mean, it's like your house got completely skipped over, and then I read that piece of paper, and your house appeared, and..."

She continued on her Willow-like babble, and the man kept staring.

"How did you find this place?" he asked gruffly, his eyes narrowing.

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, nice to meet you too, mister.  What's your name?"

She looked innocent enough.  Sirius knew that looks were deceiving, though. He decided that he would investigate.

"The name is," Sirius paused, deciding to test whether the petite girl was an auror, "Regulus.  Regulus Black."

"Can I call ya Reg?"

_end___


	2. Truth

**Author's Notes:** Whoa. Whoa, Whoa, and might I add another _whoa_? The feedback on the first chapter was just…amazing. I was expecting maybe three reviews. And since almost every review asked me to continue, I decided to succumb to your wishes…it was originally going to be a puny little one-shot, but I love you all too much to do that.

And I'm still not sure whether or not to make this Buffy/Sirius. Hmm.

* * *

Sirius Black was suspicious.

She seemed innocent enough. But there was something about her aura that screamed power. Strength. As if she looked like she could barely lift a hammer, but could really drive it through your skull.

And _how_ did she find the Headquarters? He thought her not evil, but what if she had been a Death Eater? He'd have to suggest to Moody that he burn the slips of paper after use. While it would add to Moody's legendary paranoia, it might just save lives.

He mused this as he opened the door for Buffy to come in—then shut it quickly. How stupid of him! There were so many wizarding objects lying around the house that he would have to perform multitudes of memory charms…but, of course, there had to be something extraordinary about her to be able to find the house. Besides, Sirius was going into detective mode.

"Fine, Miss…it is Miss, right?"

"Yep, no –rs's on my title!"

"Right. Miss Summers, come on in…mind you, it's rather messy, but you'll just have to…deal with it."

"Sure thing, Reggie!"

Sirius cringed. This girl was cheerier than Lily in her happiest moods. And he knew for a fact that his brother would sooner die than have a nickname like 'Reggie'.

"Um…nice place you've got. Love the decorating."

He smirked. "Thanks. The kitchen is this way…Buffy."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know…unusual name. My sister, of course, got a normal name—Dawn, but I got the fluffy, hippie-ish name."

"Well," he said with a chuckle, "I can relate. My whole family is pretty much named after constellations."

"Oh," she said, taking off her jacket and starting to hang it on the enchanted coat rack, "A lot of my friends have weird names. For example, my friend Willow—"

Sirius snatched her coat from the rack as if it were poison.

"Erm…I'll just take this. Stay there, don't touch anything."

Buffy obeyed, standing still and glancing around. Definitely suspicious. This guy was acting like the coat rack would bite her or something. Her fingertips ached to touch, to investigate, but she knew that she had to stay still. Gain his trust a bit more, so she could snoop around. This felt nice though. She was in her element. Detective work.

* * *

Sirius, or "Reg", was fervently trying to clean out the kitchen. The portraits around him were rolling their eyes as he put away all of the silverware that turned colors as you ate.

"Ok…guys?"

The portraits perked up.

"I'm bringing a Muggle in here to eat. You know what this means—act _normal_, or I will set Molly on you…got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Sirius said, "now that we've got that cleared up…"

He quickly threw a tablecloth over the table and walked into the front corridor to retrieve Buffy.

"Buffy! Come in here, I reckon I could make some tea…would you like that?"

She nodded and walked beside him, matching him pace-for-pace.

"Reg, I found something…unusual outside your house. A slip of paper that said—"

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London?"

She tilted her head in a manner that reminded one of Spike. "That's right. What was it? I mean, it's like after I read it I could see this house for the first time."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Just a calling card. And this house is rather… unnoticeable, as you might have noticed." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Buffy had seen vampires lie better than that. "I see."

They had finally arrived in the kitchen, and Buffy took a seat in one of the rickety chairs as Sirius reached for two teacups.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she reached for a cup. Their fingers touched briefly.

"No problem," he replied hoarsely.

While Sirius was pouring water into a dusty-looking teapot, Buffy attempted to hold her cup properly.

_Remember, just like in movies—pinky up, _she thought. She grasped the cup a bit too roughly, though.

"Ouch!" she screeched, holding her hand to her mouth. Sirius put the teacup on the counter and knelt beside her.

"What happened?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"That teacup," she pointed to it, "just bit me!"

_Oh shit,_ Sirius thought.

"No it didn't!" he said quickly.

She gave him a stern look. "I think I know when a teacup has just bitten me."

"I—err… I'm sorry?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued on her rant. "What are you, a witch or something?"

"A _wizard_, actually."

Sirius glared at the portrait. The man in it shrugged.

She looked around, and realization dawned on her. "You _are_ a wizard!"

"I am not!"

She grinned at him. "Don't try to deny it, mister. You make with the magic, don't you?" She wagged her finger at him. "I can't believe this!"

"Well… err, I suppose this breaks the ice—"

"I _so _have to tell Willow about this! She's a witch too, y'know!"

Sirius rubbed his forehead and muttered, "Can't believe a Muggle knows about this…"

"A Muggle? What's a Muggle?"

He looked at her. "Someone who, as you put it, doesn't make with the magic."

She looked offended. "Hey! I have as much magic mojo as the next person! I helped defeat an evil cyborg monster with magic… well, mostly with Willow's magic, but I helped! Besides… ever heard of a Slayer? I'm that-comma-the. One of the original ones, anyway, before we activated the rest. Wannabes."

His eyes widened at the mention of 'Slayer'. "I thought that was a myth!"

"You were myth-taken!"

Sirius's mouth twitched.

"Sorry. I make puns. It's my style. In fact, I've said that one before—must be losing my touch."

He smiled, and the tea's whistle shrieked. "Better get that. I'll get you a cup that doesn't bite while I'm at it."

As he poured her tea, Buffy asked a very important question.

"So, Magic-Man… is Regimus—"

"Regulus, you mean?"

"Right, that… is it even your real name?"

Sirius froze. "Erm… yes, of course!"

* * *

end _part_. ;)


End file.
